


Virtues

by 2liga



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2liga/pseuds/2liga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's- enticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a conversation that went something along the lines of, "why isn't there more panties kink in footy fic", which almost immediately jumped to "put Gigi in lingerie", so then this happened and we're all going to Heck. love ya
> 
>  
> 
> set during qualifiers for Euro 2012, which has no bearing on the story asides from being a fun fact. :D

 

 

It’s Pirlo who comes up with the idea in the first place. Back then Gigi was having casual sex with a few of his team mates, not even anything that could justifiably be called an affair, but simply possessing the knowledge that if he was so inclined, there were a few doors that would gladly be opened.

Andrea is notable on this shortlist of willing partners for being slightly less run-of-the-mill, if illicit sex between professional footballers could even be called run-of-the-mill. Sure, Gigi knew some of his team mates had tastes and predilections that toed the line of vanilla, but unlike the rest Andrea had never tiptoed coyly around what he wanted: he would just ask in that low, velvet-and-wine rumble of a voice that made Gigi glad that Andrea’s tastes in bed didn’t run to anything truly bizarre, because he was unsure if he would have been able to say no to anything coming from _that_ , especially when matched with Andrea’s almost lazily seductive gaze.

It’s after a particularly difficult European qualifier, one throughout which Gigi had managed to keep a clean sheet with some particularly spectacular saves, and Andrea was lavishing his appreciation with kisses scattered even before they’d gotten back to the hotel room, in the elevator and the hallway, Gigi too turned on to really care if anyone saw and Andrea never gave a toss on a normal day.

Gigi is on the bed stripping off his slacks when Andrea leans over him, a hand gently twisting in his hair.

“Would you do something for me?”

It’s that damn voice. Gigi nods. Anything, anything.

“I’d like you to wear something. If you don’t want to, just say so and it won’t matter, I won’t push you. But I’d like you to wear something.” Andrea goes for his suitcase and rummages in it before producing a slim, flat box.

Gigi raises an eyebrow. “Looks like someone prepared in advance.” He grins. “How did you know we were going to win? I could be going somewhere else for some misery sex right about now.”

Andrea looks at him with dark, assured eyes. “I knew we were going to win.”

And damn if that doesn’t go straight to Gigi’s dick.

He sits up a bit straighter and takes the proffered box from Andrea’s hands, resting it on his lap to carefully flip back the cardboard lid.

Nestled inside on a few sheets of tissue paper is a set of gauzy stockings, strapped with thin ribbons to lacy garters, and a pair of pale blue satin panties.

Gigi looks up from the box and meets Andrea’s eyes.

“Like I said,” Andrea tells him, “if you don’t want to then just say so.”

Gigi turns back to the lingerie, the lace and the ribbons and the unmistakably _feminine_ look of it. Imagines it against his leg. Against his cock. A small shudder runs down his spine. It’s- _enticing_.

Andrea hasn’t said anything, is just watching Gigi patiently awaiting verdict. Gigi swallows, hard. He’s aware that he’s hard in his briefs, erection pressing against the cotton, and suddenly. He wants.

“Do you want to watch me put them on?” he asks, quietly, allowing a small grin to play around his mouth to hide the fact that he feels embarrassingly turned on already.

Andrea smiles the small half-smirk that means he’s pleased. “Of course.” He reaches out and gently slides Gigi’s briefs down, tugging them off from around his ankles and tossing them with a flourish off to the side somewhere. Gigi snickers. “No littering.”

“Don’t ruin the mood,” Andrea says, a mock warning as he lays kisses up along Gigi’s calves and ankles.

Gigi delicately lifts the panties out of the box and slips them on, up his legs and slides them over his cock, hard against his stomach. The thin material barely covers him, the head of his cock just visible over the band, already leaking precum into the satin. Andrea licks his lips but doesn’t make a sound, only watching with dark eyes. Gigi looks up at him, still smirking as he adjusts the panties over his cock and balls, making sure Andrea notices the straining fabric. God but they feel good against his skin. The panties are soft and tight and Gigi is going to buy Andrea a drink after this for having had the idea.

“And the stockings,” Andrea murmurs, watching Gigi like a hawk from the end of the bed, frame tense.

“Patience is a virtue, Andrea,” Gigi breathes teasingly, but reaches back for the lacy contraption still in the box.

Tugging the soft, sheer stockings up his legs is a _sensation._ The material is thin and delicate but has a surprising amount of stretch to it, and Gigi manages to get the stockings midway up his thighs, the garters snug but not tearing. The separate lacy band is a little difficult to get around his waist but he manages, the ribbons from the garters pulled taut. It feels shockingly good. The slide of the silk, the constriction. Gigi looks down at himself and he likes what he sees.

So does Andrea, apparently, because he breathes out long and shuddery, and is moving over the bed towards Gigi propped up against the headboard, eyes hooded. Gigi smiles at him and spreads his legs apart ever so slightly, accommodating Andrea to kneel between them. He’s always loved that out of the two of them he’s a good five inches taller. He likes the way Andrea’s compact form fits against his lankier one. There something about that now, as well: Andrea in his half-buttoned dress shirt there between the expanses of gauzy stockings pulled up Gigi’s long legs.

Gigi had thought he might feel more awkward, a little shy all dressed up like this, but he doesn’t. He really doesn’t. The feeling is amazing. He feels amazing.

He shifts, lifting his hips up ever so slightly to feel the gorgeous slide of satin against his cock and the way the lacy garters resist against the movement of his thigh muscles. Andrea makes a low sound in the back of his throat, still just combing over Gigi with his eyes, not touching him. Gigi stretches out under the appreciative gaze, arching his back to show off his flat stomach and extending his stockinged legs.

“Are you going to stare all night or are you going to _touch me_ , Andrea,” he says, letting an edge of petulance into his voice. And, dragging a hand slowly over the obscene bulge in the too-small panties, “Am I going to have to do everything myself?”

“Patience is a virtue,” Andrea mocks back at him, but he’s already running a hand along Gigi’s leg, broad flat palm caressing him from calf up to thigh. He slips a finger underneath the ribbon there and, pulling it back slightly, lets it snap down against Gigi’s bare skin.

Gigi yelps at the sting and then moans, pushing himself up from against the headboard and swooping to catch Andrea’s mouth with his own, kissing him hard. Andrea grabs Gigi’s jaw, holding him in a vice-like grip as he sucks at Gigi’s bottom lip and licks into his mouth, briefly skimming their tongues together before pulling back to let Gigi breathe.

“Fuck, Andrea-”

“Gigi, _caro,_ touch yourself. Will you?”

Gigi nods wordlessly, eager to comply, dropping a hand between his legs and stroking at his cock where it pushes up against the too-tight panties. Gigi’s not picky in bed: he likes ordering his partners about and he likes _being_ ordered about, and with Andrea, it’s definitely the latter.

“How does it feel?” Andrea breathes against Gigi’s lips, sliding a hand up the back of his head to tug at Gigi’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat.

“Fucking amazing,” Gigi says, half a moan. “God- Andrea- I need to-”

“Shh, no, tell me how it _feels_ ,” Andrea pushes, relentless. He drags Gigi’s head back further and begins to kiss along the line of his neck, nipping at the skin as he goes.

Gigi swallows, his throat bobbing against Andrea’s lips. “It feels...so soft, like someone’s got their mouth on me. Soft and _tight_.”

Andrea hums appreciatively and cuts Gigi off with a kiss. He reaches between them and wraps his fingers around Gigi’s wrist, guiding the movement of his hand. The tips of his fingers brush over the now thoroughly damp satin of the panties and Andrea smiles against Gigi’s mouth. He gently pushes Gigi’s hand aside and scrapes his fingernails slowly, deliberately over the thinly clothed length of Gigi’s cock.

Gigi sucks in a breath and whines low in the back of his throat, lifting his hips to press into Andrea’s hand. The friction is too much and not enough at the same time and he needs-

“What do you need, Gigi?” asks Andrea softly, reading his mind.

“ _God,_ Andrea, I need- o _ohh_ ” Gigi breaks off with a choked moan as Andrea tugs the band of the panties down slightly, allowing the leaking head of Gigi’s cock to slip out, and runs a finger over the slit.

“What was that?” Andrea asks, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Gigi tries for a scowl but doesn’t quite make it. It’s difficult to get annoyed when Andrea Pirlo has his hands on your dick through satin panties that he bought for you specially. Very difficult. Instead Gigi focuses on trying to get Andrea out of the clothes that he’s still unfairly wearing. He fumbles with the buttons on Andrea’s shirt for a good fifteen seconds before Andrea takes pity on him and pulls back to take it off himself.

“Suck me off,” Gigi says. He’ll beg if Andrea wants that. “Please.”

He doesn’t get a reply but Andrea slides down the length of his body, pausing to lick a few small circles around one of Gigi’s nipples before he gets to his destination: Gigi’s cock, poking just out of the panties and his balls underneath tight against the fabric.

“I’ve barely touched you _carino_ , but you’ve already soaked through these.” Andrea teases, petting the sodden fabric. He leans down and kisses the head lightly. “Do you like it that much?”

“Yes,” Gigi moans, trying to resist the urge to buck into Andrea’s mouth, “ _fuck_ , yes I like it, god Andrea, _please,”_

Andrea gently hooks two fingers under the band of the panties and slowly drags them down Gigi’s thighs until they tangle with the ribbons running up from the garters. “You look good like this,” he murmurs absently, stroking a finger along the ribbon. He leaves a momentary pause and then looks up at Gigi almost slyly, glancing along the line of his chest to meet his eyes and adding, _“captain.”_

Gigi’s throat seizes up but he doesn’t have time to react before Andrea’s taking him into his mouth, swallowing Gigi’s cock until his nose ghosts along the dark curls low on Gigi’s stomach. Gigi feels himself teeter on the edge, already painfully close. Andrea gives good head. _Really_ good head. He knows Gigi as well, knows what he likes. A fact proven a moment later when Andrea pulls off to slip his fingers into his mouth, slicking them thoroughly with spit before going back down on Gigi and pressing a finger inside him, just a single finger but Gigi still arches his back with a small gasp of pleasure, loving the feeling of Andrea both inside and around him.

He feels the second finger added and then the third, gently stretching and easing him open, and Andrea is rubbing his thumb against the soft, sensitive patch of skin below his entrance and the wash of stimulation is overloading Gigi’s senses: the feeling of the lingerie on his legs and Andrea’s mouth around his cock and the fingers inside him and his mind goes white as he comes with a shout.

When he opens his eyes again Andrea has a hand around his own cock, thrusting into the circle of his fingers.

“Hey, hey,” Gigi says hoarsely, finding his voice, “Andrea. Can you- why don’t you-” He gives up on words and sits up, turning himself so he’s on his knees with his back to Andrea. “Here, come here.” He pulls Andrea up against his back and reaches down to guide Andrea’s cock between his legs, fitting it snugly up against his balls. Andrea groans as Gigi pushes his thighs together, letting Andrea fuck in between, his cock rubbing against the lace garters high on Gigi’s legs.

“ _Gigi_ ,” Andrea growls, low in his throat, his voice rough. “ _Fuck,_ Gigi, look at you-” he grabs Gigi’s hips and pushes them closer together, riding tightly against him.

“Come on, Andrea,” Gigi laughs, high and breathless, “you feel that? That’s good?” he shoves back, moving in rhythm with Andrea’s increasingly erratic thrusts before he comes, between Gigi’s thighs and all over the lace and gauze clinging to him.

They lay there for a moment, breathing hard and ragged, letting the hazy afterglow of orgasm settle around them. Gigi wriggles around to face Andrea who’s wearing a serene expression on his face, his eyes closed.

“Didn’t know you were into this sort of thing.” Gigi grins and Andrea smiles lazily, eyes still closed.

“New experiences are always good for you, aren’t they.”

Gigi laughs and stretches, blissed out and luxuriating in it. “Mm. Let me know if you have anything else you think I should experience, will you?”

Andrea cracks open an eye at that, to better smirk at Gigi. “Oh, I’ll let you know.”

 

 


End file.
